GO TO GYEONGSANGNAM
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [REQ BY: Suyanq a.k.a tinkuerbxlle ] Aku Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda berusia 16 tahun, murid SMA yang biasa, Aku siswa pindahan dari Gyeongsangnam, dan yah, Aku memiliki sedikit orientasi seksual yang berbelok. kalian sudi untuk membaca kisahku ini? TAGS: JEON WONWOO, KIM MINGYU, MEANIE COUPLE, SEVENTEEN, BOYSLOVE UKE!MINGYU (Maybe) [HARAP BACA AUTHOR'S NOTE]


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON WONWOO** **& ****KIM MINGYU**

 **GO TO GYEONGSANGNAMNAM**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre :** **Romance, AU, BL.**

 **Rating :** **Teen** **. PG [1** **2** **+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s):** **3832** **words (Not including cover's word.)**

 **Page(s) :** **12** **pages (Not including cover's page.)**

 **Writted since :** **09** **;00** **A** **M – 0** **9** **;** **5** **8** **A** **M** **1** **st** **January** **201** **6**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing JEON WONWOO** **&** **KIM MINGYU** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT** **,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents** **.** **I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY** **.**

 ** _-_** ** _Ibu memang menjadi faktor utama penentu kau dapat bersekolah dengan tenang atau tidak._** ** _-_**

.

.

Aku Jeon Wonwoo pemuda berusia 16 tahun, murid SMA yang biasa. Aku hidup normal dengan kedua orang tuaku. Hidup bahagia, berkecukupan, dan apa yang Aku minta, Ayahku akan selalu berusaha memenuhinya. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk meminta sesuatu hal. Dan kupikir selama ini Aku meminta dengan sewajarnya batas kemampuan Ayahku untuk memenuhinya. Aku siswa pindahan dari Gyeongsangnam. Aku punya banyak teman di rumahku yang dulu. Sekarang Aku tinggal di Seoul dan bersekolah disini. Aku duduk di tingkat dua semester awal sekolah menengah atas di tahun pertamaku tinggal di Seoul. Awalnya Aku sangat canggung dengan teman baruku di tahun ajaran baru. Semua canggung sampai Aku bertemu dua orang anak lelaki yang kemana mana selalu berduaan, Mereka mulai dekat denganku karena kita satu arah dalam rute bis. Sedikit aneh memang harus kuakui itu, tapi setidaknya Aku punya teman. Lee Seokmin dan Kwon Soonyoung lah namanya. Aku cukup dekat dengan mereka karena kupikir mereka orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman. Semuanya berlangsung lancar, Aku sudah berteman dekat dengan mereka. Sering pulang bersama saat jam kosong berlangsung, sering _hangout_ untuk sekedar melepas bosan, semua yang kami lakukan pasti tidak akan terasa lengkap jika tidak dilakukan bertiga.

"Lihat !"

Aku memekik riang saat seorang laki laki tinggi nan tampan lewat didepanku yang sedang menyeruput _caramel macchiato_ bersama kedua temanku di _cafetaria_. Seokmin dan Soonyoung otomatis melihat arah jariku menunjuk.

"Senior Seungcheol terlihat sangat tampan. Ia pasti memakai gaya rambut terbaru."

Aku memekik sekali lagi layaknya seorang _fangirl_. Seokmin dan Soonyoung seolah memberikanku tatapan _apa-kau-serius-dengan-kata-katamu_. Aku reflek memelototi mereka.

"Apa lihat lihat?!" Teriakku ketus dengan nada menantang.

"Kau pasti sudah gila." Soonyoung giliran buka suara. Aku melemparnya dengan tatapan _Aku-tak-peduli_ lalu kembali menyeruput minumanku.

"Aku memang gila, gila karena ketampanan senior Seungcheol yang setiap hari semakin menjadi jadi."

Agak gombal sih, tapi memang kenyataan. Begini, mungkin sebagian dari kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa menyukai senior Seungcheol. Sekarang, anggap saja Aku memiliki sedikit orientasi seksual yang berbelok. Aku mengakui itu dan tidak malu, dan kurasa Soonyoung dan Seokmin tidak mempunyai masalah dengan itu Seokmin melirik sebentar dari balik ponselnya sedangkan Soonyoung menyinyir.  
"Jeon, Aku harap kau dan **Seungcheol** -mu bisa berduaan di rumah sakit jiwa."

Celetuk Seokmin dengan menekankan kata 'Seungcheol' dan tanpa embel embel ' _Senior'_ didepannya lalu kami semua terbahak bahak dibuatnya. Orang orang yang berada disamping mejaku melirik kami dengan tatapan tidak suka. Aku tak peduli. Sudah kuakui bahwa orientasi seksualku memang sedikit berbelok setelah pertama kali melihat Senior Seungcheol. Sepertinya Aku harus minta pertanggung jawaban pada dirinya. Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkan hal itu. tak mungkin siswa biasa seperti diriku –apalagi diriku yang juga berstatus sesama 'Siswa' sama seperti dia bisa dekat dengan _superstar_ sekolah yang digilai banyak siswi centil. Suatu hari aku pernah mempunyai munajat –yang mungkin menjijikan bagi sebagian orang— untuk berharap siswi disekolah ini merupakan _Fujoshi_ tingkat akut yang akan mendukung hubunganku dengan senior Seungcheol jika Aku berhasil menjadi miliknya. Hah, Aku terlalu bermimpi hal itu akan terjadi. Terkadang jika Aku memikirkan hal itu dan Aku pikir tidak akan terjadi, sering dadaku terasa sesak dan ingin menangis.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari rabu. Pagi ini pukul 08;00 pagi Aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku disekolah, untuk pagi ini aku melewatinya setelah Aku mendapat petuah pagi yang menyebalkan dari ibuku. Itu memungkinkan adanya sedikit perdebatan kecil antara beliau dengan diriku. Jika Aku selalu berfirasat bahwa hari kamis adalah hari yang sangat membawa sial bagi diriku, Aku akan segera mencabut persepsiku barusan tentang hari kamis. Perdebatan kecil antara Aku dan ibuku seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa Aku akan ditimpa kesialan pada siang hari ini.

Ibu memang menjadi faktor utama penentu kau dapat bersekolah dengan tenang atau tidak. pertanda itu benar benar terjadi dan firasatku sudah melayang entah kemana memikirkan segala hal buruk yang akan menimpaku. Puncaknya, saat lagi lagi Aku terlibat perdebatan sengit pada orang yang jauh lebih tua daripada diriku. Secara harfiah Aku bertengkar dengan guru matematika sialan yang kebetulan tengah memergokiku mengobrol di dalam kelasnya. _Hell, dia kira dia siapa?_ Guru sialan itu mengancamku untuk tidak boleh mengikuti pelajarannya dan keadaan bertambah parah karena penghuni kelas itu sama sekali tidak mendukung. Mereka terus mengompori bapak bapak berumur itu tanpa memikirkan nasibku yang sudah di ujung tanduk –terlalu berlebihan _yeah_ , Aku tahu itu. Setelah satu jam berdiri di depan karena dihukum, pikiranku mulai berubah keruh layaknya air danau, tentu Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. tanpa menyelesaikan hitungan, Aku langsung menuruti perintah guru sialan itu untuk keluar dari kelas.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara pening, mengantuk dan juga bosan, Aku berjalan gontai menuju ruang kesehatan. Kebetulan ada Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang tak sengaja melihatku membawa tas padahal belum waktunya untuk pulang. Kedua orang itu menghampiriku di ruang kesehatan. Terimakasih untuk Seokmin dan segala ke- _idiot_ -an yang ia punya. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan adanya Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Aku lebih memilih bercerita pada Soonyoung Yang kuanggap ia sedikit lebih waras ketimbang Seokmin. Saat Aku bercerita tentang kejadian tadi, Soonyoung mendengarkan dengan patuh, sesekali mengangguk dan meminjamkan bahunya untukku dikala airmataku meleleh lagi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sepertinya matahari sudah lelah karena ia terus bersinar terik tanpa henti sesiangan ini. Semburat jingga dilangit menjadi latar belakang yang indah saat Soonyoung dan Seokmin jalan beriringan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka.

"Hey, Jeon. Kau oke?"

Tanya Seokmin sembari merangkul pundakku. Kami jalan bertiga sepanjang lorong menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya, Seokmin benar benar tidak menyimak saat di ruang kesehatan tadi karena ia sibuk dengan segala hal tidak penting yang ia lakukan di ruang kesehatan tadi.

" _Eung_ , tentu." Jawabku seadanya. Seokmin tampak menunduk lesu, Sedangkan Soonyoung memandangku dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Tak apa, Wonwoo- _ah_. Aku bisa mengerti jika orang orang dikelas tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya." Soonyoung akhirnya buka suara. Terdengar nada kepedulian yang tidak dibuat buat dari suaranya.

"Aku memang tidak percaya pada mereka sejak awal."

 _Aku selalu punya persepsi jika lebih baik menjadi anak yang anti sosial daripada orang yang selalu bersosialisasi tapi hidupnya tidak tenang. Kadang aku terlalu pengecut untuk bisa menghadapi semuanya._

Aku mulai larut dalam pikiranku yang kalut lagi, apakah hari ini bisa mejadi lebih buruk?. Oh Tuhan mungkinkah cobaan lain sudah mengantri satu persatu untuk menemuiku tak lama lagi? setidaknya itu yang Aku pikirkan hingga bis kami datang dan kami bertiga duduk didekat jendela.

Bis mulai berjalan, membuat pemandangan kota Seoul di sore hari semakin menakjubkan. Orang orang yang berjalan disepanjang trotoar semakin banyak. Seolah mereka tidak mau melewatkan diskon besar besaran yang biasa diadakan untuk menarik pelanggan. Waktu terus bergulir.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bis ketika sudah tiba di halte yang mereka tuju. Aku melambaikan tangan melalui jendela kaca bis. Seokmin dan Soonyoung membalas lambaian tanganku. Aku sempat memejamkan kelopak mataku beberapa menit sampai kegiatanku terusik saat mobil bis tiba tiba berhenti mendadak.

"Paman, ada apa?."

Kutanyakan langsung pada paman supir bis itu. beliau hanya mendesah frustasi.

"Sepertinya mesin bagian rusaknya rusak lagi. minggu lalu karburatornya yang rusak." Jelas pria tua berbadan tambun itu dengan panjang lebar walau yang Aku tahu hanya sebatas 'Mesin rusak' dan itu pertanda buruk.

"Kau harus naik taksi untuk menuju halte berikutnya. Sepertinya bis menuju halte selanjutnya akan tiba 2 jam lagi."

Apa katanya? Dia menyuruhku untuk naik taksi dengan seenaknya? Memangnya dia pikir Aku anak perdana menteri yang uangnya seperti tisu toilet saking banyaknya tidak akan habis karena naik taksi? Huh. Belum lagi orang tua itu memberitahukan jika bis selanjutnya akan tiba 2 jam lagi. matilah Aku.

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari saja hampir pulang ke rumahnya untuk digantikan oleh bulan sahabat baiknya. Tapi disini Aku masih harus berjalan dua blok dari sini untuk sampai ke rumahku.

Dengan malas dan sedikit ngedumel, Aku langkahkan kakiku turun dari bis sialan itu. angin dingin mulai menerpa kulit wajahku yang pucat. Ku eratkan pelukan mantel tebal yang melekat ditubuhku. Sebenarnya Aku sangat menyesal telah berbicara _apakah-hari-ini-bisa-jadi-lebih-buruk-lagi_. jadi, Aku memutuskan untuk diam seribu bahasa dan mencoba untuk tidak ngedumel lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jam _digital_ yang tertera di layar ponselku menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Berarti sudah satu setengah jam Aku berjalan dan baru menginjakkan kaki di pekarangan rumah. Lelah. Seluruh bagian kakiku terasa sangat sakit dan kaku. Pangkal pahaku terasa seolah ia akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

Kuketuk pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua itu. tak lama sosok ibu menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan dan amarah. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Aku melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak lalu berjalan melewati ibu.

"Hei, Anak muda! kenapa baru pulang?" Hardik ibu dengan suara lantang tepat di telingaku. Kurasakan frekuensi dengungan yang teramat sangat tiba tiba di gendang telingaku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menjawab, jadi Aku hanya diam tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Pasti kamu bermain dirumah Seokmin atau Soonyoung lagi kan?." Tanya ibuku dengan bersungut sungut.

"Ibu! kenapa ibu selalu curiga pada Seokmin dan Soonyoung? Mereka tidak salah apa apa ! anakmu ini baru saja berjalan dua blok karena bis sialan itu itu mogok dan ibu bukannya menghilangkan penatku, tapi kau malah membuat kepalaku sakit dengan omelan tak berguna yang keluar dari mulut sialanmu!."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. dengan emosi yang meledak ledak Aku memarahi balik ibuku dan tanpa sadar Aku mengumpat dengan kasar dihadapannya. Aku lihat airmata ibu hampir tumpah dari pinggiran matanya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini. Tanpa dikomando Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku didalam sana. Tak ku pedulikan lagi pada ibu yang mulai sesenggukan.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan piano yang merdu mulai mengalun di dalam telinga setelah sebelumnya Aku menyumpal lubang telingaku dengan _earphone_ dan memutar musik klasik. Sekarang Aku sudah bersih dan wangi. Yap, Aku sudah mandi. Rasanya berendam di dalam air hangat membiarkan kulit pucat ini yang terus tekena angin dingin selama satu setengah jam dan beberapa bebek karet mengapung di atasnya dapat mencabut segala beban pikiranku dalam sekejap. Dan setelah itu Aku merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur nyaman kesayanganku.

Pintu kamar telah ku kunci rapat. Mencegah segala tamu tak di undang yang akan masuk. Sayup sayup ku dengar suara ibu memanggilku. Aku tidak tahu ibu memanggilku untuk apa, paling hanya untuk makan malam. Tapi sepertinya musik klasik yang Aku putar lebih enak didengar daripada rasa laparku, berhubung Aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku semenjak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku mengintip keluar jendela. Bintang bintang sepertinya enggan menampakkan sinar terangnya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi dari jahatnya malam dibalik awan. Langit kota Seoul sangat berbeda dengan langit kota Gyeongsangnam, tempat kelahiranku. Ngomong ngomong tentang Gyeongsangnam, Aku jadi rindu pada tempat itu. disana, dulu Aku bersekolah dengan damai tanpa ada masalah, disana segalanya masih alami. Udara segar tanpa polutan dan bisingnya suara kendaraan bermotor di pagi hari. Air yang selalu dingin tanpa mengenal musim. Tempat kesukaanku yaitu pohon maple tua besar dibelakang pekarangan rumah tak berpenghuni. Tempat diriku dan sahabat baikku menghabiskan waktu.

Sahabat ya? Aku pindah ke Seoul saja tidak memberitahu siapapun yang dekat denganku termasuk sahabatku sendiri di Gyeongsangnam. Setetes airmata lolos begitu saja saat Aku mengingat Gyeongsangnam. Aku menangis saat ingat Aku membuat masalah untuk yang pertama kalinya dan itu membuat keputusanku bulat untuk pindah ke Seoul. kenapa hidupku selalu terkurung dalam masalah semenjak Aku membuat masalah besar yang pertama kalinya? Layaknya kau menganggu banteng yang sedang tertidur, sekali kau membangunkannya maka kau akan merasakan tanduknya. Aku tahu bukan hanya Aku yang mempunyai masalah, bahkan banyak orang diluar sana yang punya masalah yang lebih besar yang jika dibandingkan dengan masalahku tidak ada apa apanya. Tapi Aku hanya tidak kuat menanggung semua masalah ini sendirian. Aku rindu sahabatku, orang yang paling Aku percaya untuk menyimpan semua rahasiaku. Entah kenapa semenjak kepindahanku ke Seoul, Aku seperti menjaga jarak dengan orang orang. Bahkan orang terdekatku seperti Seokmin, Soonyoung dan orang tuaku masih belum bisa ku percaya untuk bercerita pada mereka apalagi tentang rahasia dan semua aibku. Suatu saat semua yang ku pendam tak ubahnya sebuah bom waktu yang suatu saat akan meledak dan melukai siapapun yang dekat dengan bom itu.

Mataku membulat senang. Tiba tiba terbesit sebuah ide brilian di dalam otakku. Kali ini ku mantapkan niat dan ideku itu. niatnya adalah Aku akan pergi ke Gyeongsangnam untuk menemui sahabatku dan bercerita semua yang kualami semenjak kepindahanku. Mungkin saja ia bisa memberikan solusi, iya kan? Idenya adalah Aku akan menyiapkan semua keperluanku didalam koper dan beberapa lembar won uang. Berangkat menggunakan kereta menuju Gyeongsangnam pagi pagi sekali saat orang tuaku masih terlelap.

Jam weker diatas nakas disampingku langsung ku rampas dengan kasar dan menyetel alarmnya pukul lima pagi. Sembilan jam dari sekarang menuju Gyeongsangnam.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _-Kau ini laki laki, harus berani menghadapi masalah sekecil apapun yang telah kau perbuat.-_**

.

.

.

Malam ini malam yang sangat dingin. Rasa dinginnya seolah hidup dan memakan seluruh ragaku. Malam ini bulan purnama bercahaya sepenuhnya. Aku, Jeon Wonwoo, seorang murid bermasalah yang sedang kabur dari rumah karena masalah fatal yang telah aku lakukan. Aku bersekolah di Seoul, tapi Sekarang aku sedang merebahkan diriku di ruangan aula besar di dalam salah satu sekolah ternama di Gyeongsangnam. Jauh sekali bukan? mungkin beberapa orang yang tidak setuju denganku berpendapat jika ini merupakan pengalaman terburuk baginya. Tapi aku tidak bilang ini pengalaman terburukku. Justru menurut pendapatku, ini menjadi pengalaman seru dan terbaik bagiku. Kapan lagi kau bisa pergi jauh tanpa ditemani kedua makhluk besar yang selalu melarangmu melakukan ini itu yang menurut mereka salah? Kapan lagi juga kau bisa menjauh dari kebisingan yang ditimbulkan dari ocehan tak berguna kedua orang tua kalian saat mereka tau kau membuat masalah?. menjauhkan diri sejenak dan menenangkan diri. Tak peduli jika aku malah menambah masalah baru.

Sepi. Sepi sekali. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Silau, silau karena lampu besar aula ini masih menyala. Mungkin sekolah ini masih ada penghuninya. Biasanya kakak kelas yang belajar ekstra untuk persiapan ujian. Tiga hal itulah yang bisa ku lukiskan dengan kata kata tentang keadaan aula besar ini. Dengan berlapiskan mantel tebal dan tas-ku yang berisi baju, aku tidur menghadap langit langit aula. Memang, aula ini tak ubahnya sebuah tempat sauna yang menjadi tempat umum bagi siapapun yang ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya tak terkecuali siswa yang tidak betah dirumah dan lebih memilih menginap disini. Mataku tak henti hentinya berair saat membayangkan wajah kecewa kedua orang tuaku saat tau jika aku membuat masalah lagi disekolah. Ya, walaupun mereka sangat aku benci karena ocehan dan omelannya yang memekakkan telinga, disisi lain aku juga sangat mencintai mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka juga yang telah membesarkanku hingga menjadi se-tampan ini dan se-sehat ini. Anggap saja aku anak kurang ajar yang selalu membantah titah mereka berdua untuk menjaga nama baik mereka.

Dinginnya malam sepertinya tidak mau berhenti menggigiti permukaan kulit wajahku. Ku sapu aliran airmata yang sempat membasahi kedua pipiku sebelum hawa dingin ini mengubahnya secara ajaib menjadi bongkahan es. Sepi. Sepi sekali disini. Aku heran, mungkinkah kakak kelas disini belajar dengan sangat tenang? Bahkan dari ruangan disamping aula ini yang notabenenya adalah ruang guru hanya terdengar beberapa suara derap sepatu _heels_ yang beradu di lantai. Itu semua menandakan jika guru guru disini masih aktif dalam memberi pengajaran bahkan sampai larut malam. Memang kadang ada beberapa murid sepertiku juga yang bernasib sama disini. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang sepertinya. Kulirik jam digital dilayar ponselku. Sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Tepatnya sudah lima jam aku berada disini. Omong omong aku sengaja mencabut kartu yang berada didalam ponselku agar ponselku tidak berisik karena dua orang menyebalkan itu yang selalu mencariku. Heran, padahal aku sering membuat masalah dengan mereka, tapi kenapa mereka selalu rajin mencariku setiap aku kabur dari rumah ?.

Diam diam aku iseng mencuri pandang kearah jendela. Tak kusangka aku melihat siluet hitam seorang laki laki. Aku bisa mengetahui itu dari perawakannya yang tinggi dan tanpa payudara yang menonjol. _Hosh_ , syukurlah aku bisa mendapatkan teman malam ini, setidaknya jika aku tidak mengenalnya, aku bisa mngajaknya bicara. Lama menunggu siluet itu benar benar menampakkan wujudnya, aku memejamkan kedua mataku secara tidak sadar.

"Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?" suara lembut dan sentuhan lembut jemari yang mendarat di atas pipiku membuatku sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata. Silaunya cahaya lampu membuat pandanganku sedikit kabur. Setelah beberapa saat aku mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanku, aku melihat bayangan wajah seseorang yang sangat familiar. Bayangan wajah teman masa lalu berada tepat didepan wajahku.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu?" Gumamku tidak jelas. Seseorang yang kupanggil sebagai 'Mingyu' tadi mulai mengembangkan senyuman menawannya. Senyuman yang selalu menjadi candu bagiku. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa aku memiliki orientasi seksual yang agak melenceng, kalian benar dan mendapat poin seratus. Aku pernah menyukai Mingyu –bahkan hingga sekarang—, teman sebangku yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki laki sama sepertiku, aku juga pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya di depan umum. Tapi entah mengapa Mingyu tidak merespon apa apa. maksudku, dia tidak menolak ataupun menerima penyataan cintaku. Lalu setelah itu kami berteman seperti biasa –jika itu yang ada dipikiran Mingyu. Tapi keadaan mulai memburuk setelah itu. semua mengejek aku dan Mingyu. Aku bisa saja menerima ejekan yang mereka lempar padaku saat kami berjalan dilorong menuju loker. Tapi yang paling tidak bisa aku terima adalah saat Mingyu juga menjadi bahan ejekan dan permainan mereka. Pernah satu kali, tas Mingyu dimasukkan ke dalam toilet oleh dua orang yang selalu mengejek kami sebagai makhluk tidak normal. saat aku tahu hal itu, aku langsung menemui sang pelaku dan mengahajarnya habis habisan. Yang benar saja! oh ayolah, kalian tau maksudku, Mingyu tidak berbuat salah pada mereka. Kalau mereka ingin berkelahi, cari lawan yang seimbang.

Kembali ke cerita, memang kuakui wajah Mingyu tidak banyak berubah setelah aku bertolak dari tanah kelahiranku; Gyeongsangnam. Kulihat Mingyu mengangguk menandakan jika pertanyaanku adalah sekaligus menjadi jawabannya. Oh, aku melupakan masa pubertas yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat Mingyu tambah mempesona. Maksudku, lihat tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi dan warna kulitnya yang eksotis. Aku sempat tidak percaya jika makhluk yang ada tepat tiga puluh senti di depanku ini dulu adalah seorang bocah ingusan nan polos sewaktu SMP.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya lembut. Aku mengutuk telingaku yang mengubah suara Mingyu seolah terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu dari surga.

"Aku hanya rindu padamu dan yah, pada Gyeongsangnam." Candaku membuatnya tertawa. Lihat bagaimana imutnya saat dia tertawa. Pipinya yang tertarik keatas menyebabkan kelopak matanya hanya tampak segaris. Oh, jangan lupakan gigi taringnya. "Kau kenapa ada disini?."

"Oh, sebenarnya aku disini ada tugas membersihkan kelas untuk tambahan yang akan mengikuti ujian." Jawabnya polos. Ah Kim Mingyu, kau selalu rajin seperti dulu.

"Mingyu- _ah_ …" suaraku bergetar memanggil namanya. Mungkin kalian pikir aku anak yang dingin dan terkesan _emotionless_. Tapi kalian salah besar, aku ini secara harfiah adalah manusia biasa yang tidak dapat menumpuk segala emosi dalam diriku. Tanpa sadar aku bangun dari tidurku dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Mingyu dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Mingyu tidak menolak, dan malah mengusap usap punggungku dengan tangannya. Aku mulai terisak.

"Tak apa, ceritakan semuanya padaku." Mingyu kembali buka suara. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap usap punggungku. Aku semakin terisak,

"Aku…"

Aku mulai menceritakan semua masalahku. Masalah saat aku bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuaku, Lalu pada saat puncaknya dimana ayahku sendiri menampar pipiku hingga sudut bibirku sedikit berdarah, bagaimana keadaan sekolahku di Seoul yang sama sekali tidak ramah, dan pada akhir cerita, aku menceritakan bagaimana beratnya perjuangan untuk bisa sampai kesini . Mingyu terus menjadi pendengar yang baik saat aku bercerita. Ia juga menenangkanku saat aku mulai berada di puncak emosi.

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu tinggal dirumahku. Besok kamu pulang dan selesaikan semua masalahnya." Ucap Mingyu. Aku melepas pelukan dan menatapnya nanar. Senyum miris bercampur airmata kusuguhkan di depan pandangannya.

"Sebenci bencinya kau pada orang tuamu, kau juga pasti akan merindukannya jika kau tetap disini. Iya, kan?" Tanyanya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Oh tuhan, dia tampak menggemaskan. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju pada ucapannya barusan.

"Nah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Orang tuamu pasti akan sibuk mencari anaknya yang hilang tanpa kabar setelah anak itu membuat masalah." Mingyu menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan intens.

"Dengar, kamu ini laki laki harus berani menghadapi masalah sekecil apapun yang kamu perbuat. Bukankah dulu kamu rela menghajar Doyoon dan Junhui saat tau mereka mengerjaiku?" Lanjutnya. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang membuatku memutar kembali ingatanku saat sekolah menengah tingkat pertama waktu itu. aku menyeka airmataku dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Dan setelah aku pindah, tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi. iya, kan?" Aku mulai tersenyum tapi Mingyu melunturkan senyumannya setelah mendengar penuturanku.

"Itu yang mau aku tanyakan padamu sejak dulu. Kenapa kamu pindah tanpa memberitahukanku? Tidak kah kamu memikirkan perasaanku?." Bagai tertohok sebuah tombak, aku tidak bisa merespon apa apa lagi. bodohnya diriku. Benar kata Mingyu, aku bertolak dari Gyeongsangnam tanpa memberitahu satupun teman dekatku termasuk Mingyu.

"A-aku tidak mau membuatmu bersedih, lagipula semenjak kejadian itu, aku sangat malu untuk bertemu denganmu." Sebenarnya aku berbicara apa sih? Kuharap Mingyu mengerti dengan kosakataku yang berantakan karena gugup.

"Justru kamu membuatku merasa bersalah pada Doyoon dan Junhui. Setelah kubilang bahwa aku memaafkan mereka, mereka jadi segan untuk mendekatiku dan berteman lagi seperti biasa." Mingyu berkata dengan kecewa. "Aku berharap kau bisa datang waktu itu dan berbicara pada mereka. Kenyataannya saat kutanya pada ibumu, kau sudah pergi ke Seoul."

"Maafkan aku." Hanya dua kalimat itu yang mampu aku ucapkan. Terdengar helaan nafas Mingyu yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Sudahlah lagipula itu masa lalu. Sekarang, mari ke rumahku dan selesaikan masalahmu. Jika kau mengulangi perbuatanmu, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku." Ucap Mingyu sebagai keputusan final. Dan entah mengapa kini bibir _kissable_ miliknya menyentuh bibirku walau hanya sekilas.

 **=THE END=**

 **PERTAMA, GUA MAU BILANG, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! HAPPY NEW YEAR !**

 **Akemashiteomedetōgozaimasu !** **새해** **복** **많이** **받으세요** **! Feliz Año Nuevo! /BTW INI DARI GOOGLE TRANSLATE/ /KELAMAAN/**

 **FANFICT INI SPESIAL KARENA INI REQUEST UNTUK TEMAN BARU GUA TINKUERBXLLE AKA TINKEURBXLLE AKA SUYANQ /CIYEILAH/ YANG HARI INI BERULANG TAHUN…. SAENGIL CHUKKAE NAE YEODONGSAENG :3 HAPPY BROJOLDAY EAAPZZ. BISA KETEMU BIAS, BISA SEMAKIN EXPERT LAGI NULIS FANFICTNYA, AND WISH YOU ALL THE BEST LAH WALAUPUN KITA GA LAMA SALING KENAL/? HAHAHAH SEMOGA GA KECEWA YAH SAMA FANFICT INI…HAYO KAMU HARUS KASIH AKU KADO JUGA PAS NANTI TANGGAL 9 AKU ULANG TAHUN…./?**

 **SUMPAH GUA JIJIK SENDIRI KALO BACA ULANG INI BHAQZ… GUA GA NYIAPIN KANTUNG MUNTAH POKOKNYA YA DAN RESIKO DITANGGUNG PEMBACA SETELAH BACA FANFICT INI SAMPE SELESAI /DIGOROK READERS/**

 **KEDUA, GUA MAU BILANG MAAF, I'M SORRY, MIANHAE KARENA INI MUNGKIN FANFICT PERTAMA SEKALIGUS TERAKHIR GUA DI TAHUN 2016 INI. DENGAN SEGALA PENYESALAN, JANJI GUA YANG MAU NGASIH SIDE OFF MY DEAREST SANTA, SEQUEL KWON CHIJEU, SAMA NEXT CHAPTER AN ACCIDENT GABISA GUA LANJUTIN. GUA MAU HIATUS DULU FOKUS NANTI MAU UJIAN PRAKTEK BLA BLA BLA SAMPE BULAN APRIL MAU UJIAN NASIONAL, KALIAN DOAIN SEMUA AUTHOR YANG LAST GRADER KAYAK GUA YAA SEMOGA DI LANCARIN SEGALA URUSANNYA MENJELANG UN, DI LANCARIN NYONTEKNYA PAS UN/EH/ AAMIIN YA ALLAH :3 WKWKWKWK GUA JADI KAYAK MAU BUKA PENGAJIAN/? :")**

 **UDAH AH KOK JADI MELLOW GINI SUASANANYA/APAAN MELLOW/ /DITIMPUK/ KALO DI FANFICT INI ADA YANG RANCU KASIH TAU SAYA YAAAA**

 **AKHIR KATA, MOHON REVIEWNYA UNTUK SEKADAR MENYEMANGATI GUA MENGHADAPI TUNTUTAN UNTUK BISA MENUNTASKAN KEWAJIBAN GUA SEBAGAI PELAJAR TINGKAT AKHIR :"0 TERIMA KASIH BUAT PARA READERS ENTAH ITU YANG SILENT ATAU YANG BERSEDIA MEMBUANG WAKTUNYA UNTUK REVIEW FANFICT ABAL ABAL GUA. KALIAN LUWARBYASAH! /ALAYNJZ/ I'LL MISS YOU SO CRAZY GUYS… SEE YOU SOON!**

 **SALAM SAYANG**

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


End file.
